


3. The Empress

by Liana_DS



Category: f(x), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah Permaisuri Song dan Putra Mahkota Wu sepeninggal sang Kaisar.</p><p>[Chinese dragon pair KrisToria--oops--FanToria.]</p><p>Berdasarkan makna kartu nomor 3 dari seri tarot Major Arcana, The Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

 

**_The Empress_ ** **adalah sosok ibu yang penuh kasih, simbol kemakmuran dan perlindungan.**

* * *

 

Dalam setiap peperangan, semua pihak yang terlibat pasti akan menderita kehilangan. Begitu pun kerajaan ini. Kerajaan berhasil mencaplok sebagian besar wilayah lawan, tetapi di satu sisi—

—kerajaan ini kehilangan kaisarnya.

Kerajaan lawan juga mengalami hal yang sama, maka kehilangan kaisar bukanlah suatu bentuk kegagalan.

Namun, kematian kaisar meninggalkan luka mendalam di hati sang permaisuri.

Malam ini, Song Qian—yang juga dikenal sebagai Permaisuri Song—berjalan kembali ke paviliunnya setelah selesai mengadakan rapat kenegaraan mengenai pelantikan kaisar baru. Beberapa hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya yang untuk sementara menjadi puncak dari hierarki pemerintahan. Beruntung, waktunya sebagai pemimpin akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat karena putra mahkota akan segera naik tahta.

Betapa kagetnya sang permaisuri ketika menemukan putranya di depan paviliunnya.

“Salam, Yang Mulia Permaisuri,” Putra Mahkota Wu Fan memberi hormat, “Maafkan saya mengganggu istirahat Yang Mulia, tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan.”

“Salam, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota,” Song Qian sebenarnya enggan menggunakan salam seformal ini pada putranya sendiri, tetapi apa daya, ini aturan protokoler istana, “Saya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan kedatangan Yang Mulia. Mari, masuklah.”

Wu Fan masuk ke kamar Song Qian dan pintu kamar ditutup dari dalam. Sebelum memulai percakapan, Wu Fan tampak sangat serius, seolah akan membicarakan urusan kenegaraan yang sangat penting seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ternyata tidak.

Di kamar ini, Wu Fan menanggalkan gelarnya sejenak.

“Ibunda,” –lihatlah, Wu Fan mengesampingkan aturan tentang salam pada permaisuri— “tolong jangan marahi aku. Sesungguhnya, aku hanya ingin menemani Ibunda. Sebelum pelantikan, aku ingin menunjukkan baktiku.”

Sudah lama sekali Wu Fan tidak memanggil Song Qian begitu akrab, membuat Song Qian merinding sendiri. Meski demikian, ia tetap tersenyum. “Bakti apakah yang kau maksud?”

Wu Fan memandang ibunya agak lama, lalu menyilangkan telapak tangan di lantai dan bersujud di hadapan Song Qian.

“Ampuni aku jika ini menyakiti Ibunda, tetapi jika berkenan, Ibunda bisa menumpahkan semua kesedihan kepadaku. Kematian Ayahanda pasti sangat melukai Ibunda, bukan begitu?”

Song Qian terhenyak.

Sebagai wanita utama istana, Song Qian terbiasa menahan sakit, terlebih sepeninggal sang kaisar, ialah yang memegang tampuk pemerintahan. Karenanya, ia terkejut dan langsung goyah ketika sang putra mengatakan ini.

Wu Fan, sekalipun ia adalah calon pemimpin negeri ini, tetaplah anak lelaki Song Qian, jadi ia pasti mengerti perasaan yang terpendam itu.

“Bangkitlah.” perintah Song Qian, dan Wu Fan menyudahi penghormatannya. Dilihatnya wajah Song Qian dihiasi air mata sunyi. Perlahan, Song Qian mendekap putranya.

“Terima kasih. Jika bukan karena kau, Anakku, aku tidak akan bertahan.”

Wu Fan melingkarkan lengan pada Song Qian. Berusaha memberikan cinta yang sama dengan yang diberikan Song Qian ketika ia kecil. Kasih sayang Wu Fan pada ibunya makin besar. Istana boleh membatasi pertemuan mereka karena urusan kerajaan, tetapi cinta dapat menembus penghalang jarak.

“Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ayahanda untuk Ibunda.” sesal Wu Fan. Song Qian menggeleng dan membelai pipi sang putra mahkota dengan punggung tangannya. “Tidak perlu. Aku mencintai Yang Mulia Kaisar, tetapi aku juga mencintai kerajaan ini. Kita berdua tak memiliki waktu untuk menyesal. Aku permaisuri dan kau—kaisar. Ya, meski belum dilantik, kau adalah kaisar. Kita memiliki kewajiban besar untuk mempertahankan negara ini, Anakku.”

Ketangguhan seorang wanita selalu mengagumkan bagi Wu Fan, apalagi ketangguhan wanita di depannya ini.

“Jadilah kaisar yang hebat. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik sejauh ini—kau hanya perlu berjuang sedikit lagi.”

Wu Fan merendahkan posisi kepalanya supaya telapak tangan Song Qian bisa menyentuhnya dan memberkatinya. Sang putra mahkota kemudian memancangkan tekad yang menghapus segala keraguan.

“Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku, Ibunda.”

_Karena Ibunda telah menumpahkan seluruh cinta untuk negeri ini, juga untukku. Dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Maka aku tak akan pernah mengecewakannya._

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> sebenernya drabble (apa ficlet?) ini terinspirasi dari mantan calon karyaku *halah*.  
> waktu itu pertama kalinya tergila2 sama china-line, mas wu juga blm keluar, dan lagi keranjingan baca buku ttg kaisar wanita di cina.  
> sempet mikir, keren kali ya kalo settingan cerita china-line ini dibikin ala kekaisaran gitu?  
> ide ini bahkan muncul sebelum 'Homo Homini Lupus', tetapi karena kelewat berkembang, jadinya nggak aku tulis deh.  
> di sini kaisarnya bukan Zhou Mi, tapi Han Geng haha, jadi HanToria, tapi mas Wu ttp putra mahkota *mimisan *ambil ember*, dan kakak Li Yin jadi Selir Suci (smacem selir tertinggi gitu deh) dengan Yi Xing sebagai pangerannya.  
> huhuhu.... padahal aku sudah semangat banget mau bikin itu, tapi kepanjangan.... DX  
> oke, stop. maafkan aku trlalu banyak curcol.


End file.
